


... With You

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Snake!Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Aziraphale takes care of his serpent-demon-boyfriend.





	... With You

**Author's Note:**

> 2019-07-15  
> Direct follow up to parts 18-21, so read those first :)
> 
>  _ **Slate**_ commented on ****[Belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755337)**** : _"More please! I had the thought that perhaps as a surprise Aziraphale could make Crowley a “snake room”, with lovely rocks and sand, and proper heat lamps, so he could be comfortable and safe when he wants a bask..."_

" _Don't look sso ssssad, anggel, thhiss is what I desss-_ "

"Don't you say _deserve_!" Aziraphale interrupts him fiercely, fixing him with a stare. "We have been over this! Oh Crowley, I have known you for so long, and the very first time we met you were the serpent, I just never knew it wasn't voluntary! I thought demons could change their appearance the way they wanted it to look!"

Aziraphale has Crowley explain everything to him: that no, the other demons don't actually change their animal-like bodies at all but control different forms with them instead, but that Crowley actually likes being human-shaped most, maybe because he had been an angel for quite some time before the fall and the human body comes closer to that than the one of a snake, and that yes, usually he can change his appearance at will, he's quite trained in it actually, suspects other demons could do the same if they tried- but that after the stint with the apple, he had been forced to be a snake at least once every year or so, or his body would at some point do it for him.

"I actually like being a sssnake, mosst of the time" he finishes, wiggling around awkwardly, bot knowing how to explain this properly. "But now, it'ss like- I mean, I jussst don't have a choisss, and I don't know when I'll have thhe choice again, so I just feel _ssssstuck_... It's like when you're in a lift, and I know you prefer sstairs to them, but ussually it's sstill okay, exssssept when the thing getss ssssssstuck- and imagine you can't miracle your way out of it, it'ss jusst, jusssst-" 

"Oh dearest!" Aziraphale looks down at Crowley's serpentine shape, and a plan starts to take form in his mind. He doesn't know how long Crowley will be stuck like this, but he'll be damned if he doesn't make sure to make it as comfortable as possible for him. And he will never let his demon go. As long as he's stuck in this form, he'll be stuck with Aziraphale, too, whether he'll admit that he likes it or not.

Once Crowley is asleep, cradled in Aziraphale's arms, the angel sets to work.

He carries Crowley along with him, now wrapped around his neck like a living, breathing, scarf so as not to wake him, he knows Crowley would sense his absence if he left him to sleep in the other room. And worrying the demon unnecessarily is the opposite of what he wants.

Setting up a few things in the room with the plants first, he leaves for the living room- he doesn't want to alter Crowley's little plant shelter too much without his permission, and perhaps he will even like to spend more time in the living area with Aziraphale once he doesn't have to chase the sun in the other room for warmth anymore...

Smiling, Aziraphale does a few quite frivolous miracles, Crowley's comfort in mind...

When Crowley wakes up, he feels warm.

It's an all-encompassing feeling, has hum drowsy and clinging to sleep for a while longer, because this can't be reality now, can it? And he's so relaxed, it's easy to doze off again...

When he wakes more fully, he notices what has him so warm- he's on a heated surface, and sunlight- no, a heatlamp, it does feel different to sunlight, but is no less welcome- is shining down on him. And Aziraphale is stroking a hand over his body, making him feel loved and cherished and /warm/ all over...

" _Angel_?" It's half a hiss, half exhale. He barely cares, as long as Aziraphale still understands him.

"Oh, you're awake! Are you comfortable, dear?" 

Crowley's tongue flicks out to tickle Aziraphale's hand, and the angel laughs in delight. When Crowley is feeling playful, it can't be too bad.

"Yesss angel, it'sss wonderful" 

Aziraphale smiles and presses a kiss to his head, and alright, Crowley could really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> If you comment, I'll also let you know when I post another part to this series :) Oh, and prompts are always welcome, though be aware that I might not get to use them all!
> 
> [I also wrote a short Wing Fic for this week's Fics Fics Fics challenge!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817416)


End file.
